(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alkenylsilane containing (co)polymer having a substantially syndiotactic structure, a method for preparing, and use of the same.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
A polymerization process of an alkenylsilane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,686, but in this process, a catalyst comprising titanium chloride and an organic aluminum compound is used and this kind of catalyst is poor in activity Therefore, the resulting polyalkenylsilane has a stereostructure which is a substantially isotactic structure.
It can be expected that an alkenylsilane containing (co)polymer has various functions. Therefore, if the alkenylsilane containing (co)polymer having a stereo-structure other than an isotactic structure is obtained in a high yield per unit weight of a catalyst, there is the expectation that the above-mentioned (co)polymer will be applied in a variety of industrial fields.